


not with a bang but a whimper

by glacialphoenix



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacialphoenix/pseuds/glacialphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locke never rescued Terra. The FFVI party never got together. This is the way the world ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not with a bang but a whimper

**Author's Note:**

> AU; title snagged from T.S. Eliot, originally written for an AU prompt in the ff_land community.

i. the treasure hunter

Rachel does not make it through the night.

He cannot ask a dead woman for forgiveness.

 

ii. the esper child

She is fey and quiet and beautiful, and she leaves destruction in her wake: fire, all-consuming, ever-hungry.

They treat her with all the reverence due a prized possession.

At night, she dreams of children: mothering them, taking care of them, loving them.

She never works out why.

 

iii. the general

General Celes Chere disappears from sight.

The memory of her fades until she is nothing more than her name, and her name nothing more than a curse on the wind.

 

iv. the figaro brothers

Stone is not proof against the combined might of the Empire, and human ingenuity has a limit.

Sabin searches for his twin, and finds only rubble.

 

v. the knight

He searches for the Phantom Train of myth, and follows it home.

Nothing grows around Doma again.

 

vi. the gambler

He chases the wind, unfettered by obligations; he will touch the stars in her name.

They find the debris of an airship a year later.

Of the pilot, there is no trace.

 

vii. the assassin

The dog does not like strangers, and it bites hard.

 

viii. the girl and her grandfather

This magic? It does not exist.

 

ix. the wild child

The Veldt is full of animals, many of which have amazing powers of mimicry.

It is astonishing, sometimes, how like a human child they sound.


End file.
